Puesta de sol
by Lily Natsumi
Summary: No sabia hasta donde iba a llegar el, pero para ser honesta, me gustaría que no se limitara. Comenzó, con duda, yo sabia en lo que el estaba pensando, no se lo quise asegurar, ya que pensar en mi padre en estos momentos seria una perdida de tiempo.
1. Parte 1

Puesta de sol

Parte 1

Y ahí estaba yo, de nuevo, mirándolo, observando cada detalle de su cuerpo. Como la luz del sol iluminaba su piel, otorgándole un destello cobrizo. Su piel se veía tan suave… aun no lograba entender por qué seguía allí, si sabía con exactitud lo que luego vendría: un insoportable dolor que me despertaría a las 3 de la mañana.

Pero también sabía que aunque eso pasara vendría de nuevo a este lugar solo para verlo. Esto era demasiado adictivo. Era como una cocainómana en busca de su droga favorita, aunque estaba consciente del daño que le causaba.

Pero lo peor de todo, no era el riesgo que corría mi estabilidad emocional, si no que él sabía que yo estaba ahí. Y le gustaba que lo observara… maldito perro egoísta y presuntuoso.

Suspire, me estaba cansando de todo esto, pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba feliz de encontrar una manera de estar con él, aunque sea a escondidas.

Siempre supe que él era para mí, lo daba por hecho cuando aun no nacía, y el siempre estuvo allí para mí, como para confirmármelo. Pero que equivocada estaba… el siempre quiso a otra.

No sabía que esa _otra_ podría ser alguien a quien yo conocía y amaba.

"ya es suficiente por hoy" pensé, aunque en realidad mi cuerpo no se quería ir. Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano (bueno en realidad "sobrevampiro") me separe del árbol en donde me ocultaba y moví mis pies en dirección contraria de donde entrenaba aquel hombre que me impedía conciliar el sueño desde hace mucho.

Camine lentamente por la hojarasca, mirando sin mirar el hermoso paisaje que me rodeaba. Cuando de pronto sentí como algo caliente tiraba de mi muñeca, girándome hacia él. Pude ver exactamente como sucedía todo, y quien era el…

-Jacob suéltame-dije con voz tranquila, pero sin desearlo.

-no-susurro débilmente, sentí su cálido aliento en mi coronilla y sus brazos rodeándome con dulzura.-no, hasta que me escuches.

-ya he escuchado demasiado-le respondí mientras me apretaba contra su pecho, era increíble como mi cuerpo disfrutaba el contacto, transformándolo en una ligera humedad que provenía de entre mis piernas.

-por favor Nesie, tan solo escúchame, no es lo que piensas

-¡¿que no es lo que pienso?! ¿No es lo que parece? Yo sé lo que oí. No soy tan tonta Jacob.-le gruñí. Luche inútilmente por soltarme, pero no podía… o no quería.

Recuerdo ese día con exactitud, era uno como tantos en la pequeña cabaña de mis padres, se habían encariñado tanto con esa casa, que después de 6 años mamá se negaba a dejarla por mucho tiempo. Ignoraba el motivo, pero cuando les preguntaba, siempre me decían: "por qué aquí hemos pasado nuestras mejores noches cariño, cuando seas mayor lo entenderás"

Estaba en mi habitación. No pensaba salir de ahí hasta que terminara de leer mi libro, pero oí una voz alegremente familiar, fue cuando cambie de opinión. Salí en silencio, quería sorprenderlo. Me detuve detrás de la pared, aquella que era contigua a la pequeña sala. Conté hasta tres para salir, pero en ese momento mi madre y Jacob comenzaron a hablar.

-no es muy común que recuerde esto, pero siempre que veo columnas de humo, me acuerdo de cuando tuvimos que pelear contra los neófitos-susurro

-pues a mi no me gusta ni siquiera pensarlo- admitió mi madre

-también me acuerdo cuando me besaste-dijo en tono burlón. Me paralice. ¿Jacob besando a mi madre? No podía ni imaginármelo.

-mas bien diría cuando tú me chantajeaste para que te besara-admitió mamá.

-siempre estuve enamorado de ti bella…

-¡que!-grite delatando mi ubicación-¡¿como puede ser posible que me mintieras de esa manera Jacob?!-mamá me lanzo una mirada llena de culpa.

-¡no Nesie no!-grito Jacob tratando de abrazarme, yo lo esquive con facilidad-déjame terminar de hablar…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde salí de la cabaña, para no regresar jamás.

Ese día pase la noche en casa de mi abuelo. Empero, debido a las suplicas de mi madre volví.

-dijiste que _amabas_ a mi _mamá_-replique con la voz rota, luchando por no llorar-que _siempre_ la habías amado. ¿Cómo puedes tratar de cambiar eso?

-por que lo que tu no escuchaste fue el resto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo aun siga amando a tu madre, a bella, y ver como ella se desvive por otro hombre? Seré un idiota, pero no tanto como para sufrir día tras día, observando el motivo sin hacer nada.

-¿entonces por que lo mencionaste? ¿Por qué lo dijiste si, según tu, ya no sientes eso por mi mamá?

-lo único que siento por Bella, es y siempre será, amistad. No te voy a negar que alguna vez la ame, mas bien dicho, quise. No me dejaste terminar, lo que quería decir fue "siempre estuve enamorado de ti Bella, en ese entonces, y me alegra saber que ya no es un hecho, por que tu ahora eres para mi, mi mejor amiga" ¿me crees?

-tal vez- susurre, con mi cara contra su pecho aspirando su aroma.

-sabes en momentos como este recuerdo la ultima vez que hable con "Bella Swan", ella me dijo, cual seria aquella mujer con la que terminaría, bueno mas bien se pregunto, y yo le respondí que no seria demasiado buena-en ese momento di un respingo-pero ¿sabes algo? Me equivoque.

Aparto tiernamente mi rostro de su pecho, levanto mi mentón para poder ver mejor mis ojos y dijo:-"te amo Renesmee Carlie Cullen, y siempre lo haré, por que tu eres quien me mantiene en este mundo, por quien yo respiro y me mantengo con vida, jamás te dejare, por que podría morir si lo hago"

Acerco su rostro al mío lentamente hasta que yo pude sentir en mis labios su calida respiración. Me beso, amoldando sus labios a los míos tan perfectamente, como si ya lo hubiera echo otras veces. Un ligero estremecimiento atravesó mi espalda y se deposito en mi pecho. Mientras algo caliente resbalada por mis piernas. En ese momento comprendí tantas cosas. Algunas tan evidentes, como por ejemplo el significado de las burlas de mi tío Emmet hacia mi madre cada vez que salía de la cabaña. El por que mis padres jamás querían dejar la cabaña por la noche y… el hecho de querer estar más cerca de Jacob.

Separe mis manos de su pecho y las dirigí hacia su cuello, aprisionando unos cuantos mechones de su pelo corto. Las manos de Jacob pasaron de mi espalda a mi cintura sujetándola con fuerza. El beso que comenzó dulce y tierno estaba terminando por convertirse en otra cosa, me separe de el por culpa del maldito oxigeno. ¡Mierda!

-yo también te amo Jacob- susurre con la voz agitaba, aun con los abrazos a rededor de su cuello.

Me dio un dulce beso en la frente, que yo aproveche para besar su cuello, explorando su sabor con mi lengua. Pude sentir como el se estremecía.

-Nesie, ¿no vamos demasiado rápido para apenas una reconciliación?- me susurro, pero su voz se oía tan agitada, que yo no creí que lo que digiera fuera lo que quería.

-te he esperado durante tanto tiempo. Para mi no es tan rápido.-dije sintiéndome mas desesperada por no poder besarlo mas.

-espero que Edward me perdone por esto- susurro y después me comenzó a besar, mas lentamente que la vez anterior.


	2. Parte 2

Parte 2

No sabia hasta donde iba a legar el, pero para ser honesta, me gustaría que no se limitara. Comenzó, con duda, yo sabia en lo que el estaba pensando, no se lo quise asegurar, ya que pensar en mi padre en estos momentos seria una perdida de tiempo.

Con una facilidad increíble se libero de mi abrigo, para después continuar con mi blusa. Tener que admitir que estaba nerviosa era como decir que tenía miedo, no así no era. Era todo lo contrario, quería acercarme más.

Con delicadeza me coloco sobre las hojas caídas de los árboles. Hacia frió, pero al tener su piel contra la mía, ni lo notaba.

Mi respiración se agito movimiento tras moviendo. Acelerando mi pulso con cada caricia. Mi piel parecía estar envuelta en llamas, en cualquier lugar donde tuvieran contacto sus manos. Si empezaba a quemarme, de seguro no lo notaria.

Sentía su calido aliento en mi cuello, presionando su labios contar mi nuca. Un ligero escalofrió recorría mi espalda de vez en cuando, haciendo que me acercara mas a el. Lanzando suspiros.

Mis manos recorrían su espalda, dibujan un mapa mental en el. Me aferraba a su cintura, y en un desesperado intento de zafar su camisa, la rompí. Cosa que no pareció importarle mucho. Al contrario pareció disfrutar de mi sonrojo a causa de mi acto.

Me beso nuevamente, pero esta vez con mas fuerza. Sentí su calor, su cuerpo (aun con ropa) junto al mió, desesperada por no notar un avance en las caricias que me daba.

-¿Qué acaso tienes miedo Jacob?-susurre, incitándolo a que avanzara,-¿tienes miedo a lo que te haga un vampiro?-note en sus ojos la ira que esto le producía. Le atine. Me envolvió en sus brazos una vez más. Notando por primera vez lo que yo buscaba. Abrí mis piernas aferrandolas a su cintura. Mientras el me quitaba la ultima prenda que me cubría de la cintura para arriba.

Me miro y sonrió, encantado por lo que veía, besándome de nuevo, no solo limitándose a mi boca si no también recorriendo cada parte de mi cuerpo al su alcance.

Mi corazón parecía explotar de un momento a otro, debido a lo rápido que latía, mientras sentía los labios de Jacob por todo mi torso.

Abrase su cintura, besando su cuello y hombros. Sintiendo en mi boca un sabor peculiar, lindo que impedía que parar aquello.

Ya luego me las arreglaría para que mi papá y mi mamá no me dejaran viuda antes de casarme.

Se paro conmigo aferrada a su cintura, para recargarse en un árbol. Sus manos luchaban por deshacerse de mi pantalón, mientras que yo por el suyo, bajándome de un salto para contemplarlo mejor.

Era la primera vez que veía algo así. Y también era la primera vez que yo me mostraba así, desnuda. Me parecía extraño que no sintiera pudor alguno, me sentía en confianza y el también.

Se acerco a mí lentamente, observando mi expresión

-parece que ahora la que tiene miedo eres tu ¿no, Nesie?- ignorando su burla lo bese, colocando mis manos en su cintura, sin querer soltarlo jamás. Se separo de mí, me beso el cuello. Succionando mi piel. Tal vez mañana amanecería con un moretón.

-despacio Jacob- me queje

- ¿Qué acaso no eras tu la que pretendía ir mas rápido?- olvidándome de todo por completo me deje llevar, arrojándolo al suelo y colocándome encima de el. Estaba claro que a este juego podían jugar dos.

Al cabo de unos minutos, las caricias subieron de tono, así como también nuestra respiración. Nuestros cuerpos se movían con un ritmo lento, mientras yo sentía como todas mis terminaciones nerviosas estaban al límite de su capacidad.

Había leído aquello a hace no mucho tiempo. En ese entonces no tenía curiosidad de probarlo. Pensaba que el sexo solo era para preservar la especie. Hoy me di cuenta que significa mucho mas.

Entonces pronto sentí una leve presión entre mis piernas, invitándome a respirar más agitadamente. Abrace a Jacob con fuerza, mordiendo su cuelo en un intento desesperado por no gritar. Sintiéndolo cada vez mas cerca de mi… cada vez mas dentro…

Por primera vez en mi vida sentí como aquello por lo que vivía dentro de mi, fue como si por unos instantes fuéramos uno solo. Mi vida tuvo sentido, lo único que importaba en ese momento solo éramos el y yo.

Un escalofrió seguido de un impulso eléctrico, recorrió mi cuerpo. Sintiendo todo mil veces mas y mejor. La piel caliente de Jacob sobre la mía, su respiración agitada en mi boca, el frió del viento (que en esos momentos me pareció tibio). Eran muchas sensaciones para mi cuerpo, estaba apunto de explotar…

No se exactamente cuanto duramos así, creo que fue mucho. De cualquier manera, eso fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Me quede dormía en sus brazos. Sintiendo su calida piel junto a la mía, con su pecho subía y bajaba debido al cansancio. Desperté poco después para poder mirar juntos el crepúsculo, y así, recargada sobre su pecho, ver el inicio de una nueva vida juntos.


End file.
